Liberty City (IV
miniatur|Stadtwappen, zu finden auf Polizeiuniformen Liberty City (dt. Freiheitsstadt) ist eine US-amerikanische Weltmetropole aus Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars und Grand Theft Auto V (siehe zu GTA V unten bei Trivia) im fiktiven Bundesstaat Liberty City und mit mehr als acht Millionen Einwohnern die bislang einwohner- sowie flächenmäßig größte Stadt der kompletten Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie. In GTA IV sind anfangs nur die Stadtbezirke Broker, Dukes und Bohan freigegeben, während in Chinatown Wars und den GTA-IV-Episoden alle Teile Liberty Citys sofort freigeschaltet und begehbar sind. Geografie Geografische Lage miniatur|Straßenkarte mit [[Alderney (ganz links)]] Liberty City liegt an der Ostküste der USA im gleichnamigen Liberty City State. Das Zentrum der Stadt ist die Insel Algonquin. Auf der anderen Seite des West River, welcher die westliche Grenze Liberty Citys darstellt, liegt die Stadt Alderney im Alderney State. Die Metropole hat eine Landfläche von ca. 18 km². Stadtgliederung Es gibt vier Stadtteile, die auf Grund New York Citys nachgebildet wurden (in den Klammern die NYC-Gegenstücke, an denen sich die einzelnen Stadtteile orientieren und die Anzahl an Stadtbezirken). Im Folgenden die Rezensionen des Liberty-City-Reiseführers: Algonquin (Manhattan) (28 Stadtbezirke und drei Inseln) center|350px Broker (Brooklyn) (elf Stadtbezirke) center|350px Dukes (Queens) (acht Stadtbezirke) center|350px Bohan (Bronx) (sieben Stadtbezirke) center|350px In GTA IV hat jede Straße ihren eigenen Namen, die je nach Lage immer eine bestimmte Bedeutung hat. Klima Während der Ereignisse von GTA IV und den Episoden ist es Herbst. Liberty City befindet sich, wie sein Vorbild, wahrscheinlich in der gemäßigten Klimazone. Deshalb findet man des Öfteren regnerisches Wetter in der Stadt vor. Bevölkerung In der Metropole leben rund 8,4 Millionen Menschen, darunter viele Afroamerikaner, Hispanics und Asiaten. Zusätzlich werden Ihnen in den gehobeneren Vierteln viele Touristen oder Männer in Anzügen über den Weg laufen. Geschichte Horatio Humboldt, ein englischer Entdecker wurde im 17. Jahrhundert von den Niederländern beauftragt, einen neuen Absatzmarkt für ihr Marihuana ausfindig zu machen, sodass er am 4. September 1609 sein Schiff in den Humboldt River hinein steuerte und Liberty City entdeckte. Es entstand die Stadt New Rotterdam und viele Europäer reisten über den Atlantik hierher, um Freiheit zu finden. Nach und nach wurde New Rotterdam zu einer Millionenstadt und letztendlich in Liberty City umbenannt. Politik 2008 ist Julio Ochoa der Bürgermeister von Liberty City. Bryce Dawkins ist der stellvertretender Bürgermeister. Letzterer gerät jedoch unter Druck, weil er – obwohl er augenscheinlich erzkonservativ ist – eine homosexuelle Beziehung zum eingewanderten Bernie Crane hat. Dawkins dementiert aber alle Spekulationen, weil er um seine politische Karriere bangt. Kultur und Sehenswürdigkeiten Größtes und vermutlich berühmtestes Wahrzeichen der Großstadt ist die Freudenstatue vor der Küste Algonquins. Aber auch der Rotterdam Tower und das Zirconium Building sind für Touristen ein wahres Muss. Die meisten Sehenswürdigkeiten bietet das zentral gelegene Algonquin. Lower Algonquin ist von Wolkenkratzern geprägt, während im Norden der Middle Park blüht. In der Mitte des Stadtbezirks befindet sich die Star Junction, der leuchtende Mittelpunkt der Stadt. Doch auch auf der anderen Seite des Humboldt Rivers sind einige interessante Orte zu besichtigen, zum Beispiel den Monoglobe in Dukes oder der mittlerweile geschlossene Freizeitpark Funland. Sehenswürdigkeiten *Alderney Ferry Terminal *Algonquin Bridge *Banner Hotel & Spa *Booth Tunnel *Broker Bridge miniatur|Die Star Junction *Castle Gardens Promenade *Chinatown *Civilization Committee *Columbus Cathedral *East Borough Bridge *Festival Towers *Firefly Island *Francis International Airport *Freudenstatue *Grand Easton Terminal *Grotti-Autohaus *Honkers *Hove Beach miniatur|Die Freudenstatue *Liberty Eye *Little Italy *Monoglobe *Perestroika *Screamer *Soldiers Plaza *Split Sides Comedy Club *Star Junction *Steinway Beer Garden *Super Star Cafe *The Triangle Club *tw@ internet.c@fe Wolkenkratzer Unzählige Wolkenkratzer dominieren die Skyline Algonquins. Der Rotterdam Tower ist das höchste Gebäude der Stadt. Weitere Beispiele für von Weitem erkennbare Wolkenkratzer sind das Zirconium Building, das GetaLife Building sowie der Hearst Tower. Wolkenkratzer 100px|miniatur|Der Rotterdam Tower *Africa Tower *GetaLife Building *Hearst Tower *LC24 Tower *Rockefeller Center *Rotterdam Tower *Triangle Building *Zirconium Building Theater Das Zentrum des Theaterlebens in Liberty City ist die Star Junction mit unterschiedlichsten Schauspielhäusern, darunter das Seagull Theater, das Canyon Theater, das Live Central Music Venue und das MeTV Theater. Das Liberteen Kids Theater hat sich speziell auf künstlerische Vorführungen für Kinder und Jugendliche spezialisiert. Theaterhäuser *Amdram Theater *Canyon Theater *Liberteen Kids Theater *Live Central Music Venue *Magic Curtain Theater *Maginot Theatre *meTV Theater *Seagull Theater *Thespian Theaters Museen miniatur|Das Libertonian Museum Zu den bedeutendsten und bekanntesten Museen in Liberty City gehören das Libertonian Museum an der Ostseite des Middle Parks, in dem verschiedene Ausstellungen, Skulpturen und Gemälde bewundert werden können, und das Naturkundemuseum Liberty State Natural History. Das National Union of Contemporary Arts in Dukes befasst sich mit dem Themenbereich der Kunst. Museen *Libertonian Museum *Liberty State Natural History Museum *National Union of Contemporary Arts Parks Die größte und bekannteste Parkanlage ist der Middle Park in Algonquin, welcher ungefähr der Größe Star Junctions entspricht. Weitere Stadtparks sind der Meadows Park sowie der Steinway Park. Parkanlagen miniatur|Middle Park *Antona Park *Dukes Park *Gantry Park *Meadows Park *Middle Park *Outlook Park *Steinway Park *Welham Parkway Sport Zahlreiche Sportmannschaften sind ebenfalls in Liberty City vertreten. Die Football-Mannschaft Liberty City Wrath, die Baseball-Mannschaft Liberty City Swingers und das Basketball-Team Liberty City Penetrators sind die bekanntesten Sportvereine. Sportvereine miniatur|Liberty City Wrath * Golden Pier Swingers (Golf) * Liberty City Beavers (Fußball) * Liberty City Penetrators (Basketball) * Liberty City Rampage (Eishockey) * Liberty City Salamanders (Basketball) * Liberty City Swingers (Baseball) * Liberty City Warriors (Basketball) * Liberty City Wrath (American Football) * Liberty Cocks (Fußball/American Football) * Little Swingers (Baseball) * Red Mist FC (Fußball) Wirtschaft und Infrastruktur Wirtschaft Liberty City ist wahrscheinlich, so wie sein reales Gegenstück, eines der wichtigsten Wirtschaftsräume des Landes. Der Stadtbezirk The Exchange bildet das finanzwirtschaftliche Zentrum der Stadt. Hier liegt die Wertpapierbörse Liberty City Stock Exchange. Die wohl wichtigste Börse der Stadt ist dagegen die BAWSAQ mit Sitz an der Star Junction. Fernverkehr Straßenverkehr miniatur|Der Booth Tunnel Liberty City ist durch den Booth Tunnel und die Hickey Bridge mit der Nachbarstadt Alderney verbunden. Der Rest der USA ist nicht mit dem Straßenverkehr erreichbar. Flugverkehr Liberty City ist durch den Francis International Airport mit dem Rest der Welt verbunden. Nahverkehr Straßenverkehr Die Stadt hat ein großes Straßennetz. Algonquin bietet ein Gitternetz, während es im restlichen Teil von Liberty City verschiedene Straßenzüge gibt. Auf den Straßen sind vor allem Taxis anzutreffen, die einen überall in der Stadt hinbringen. Jedoch bilden sich in der Millionenmetropole, besonders in Algonquin, häufig Staus und es kommt oft zu Zusammenstößen zwischen einzelnen Verkehrsteilnehmern. Autobahnverkehr Liberty City bietet einige Expressways. Der Union Drive umkreist praktisch Algonquin, dieser ist in East und West unterteilt. Der Broker-Dukes Expressway verläuft an der Ostküste der beiden genannten Stadtbezirke. Autobahnen *Broker-Dukes Expressway *Algonquin-Dukes Expressway *Northern Expressway *Union Drive Bahnverkehr miniatur|Eine Bahn In Liberty City gibt es ein gut verlegtes Netz der U- und Hochbahn. Die Züge fahren rund um die Uhr. Bahnhöfe befinden sich in ganz Liberty City. Die Hochbahn fügt sich ebenfalls in das U-Bahn-Netz ein und vernetzt so die Bezirke. Busverkehr In ganz Liberty City findet man mehrere Bushaltestellen, jedoch fahren in Liberty City so gut wie nie Busse. Man findet sie parkend an Busdepots oder am Straßenrand. Medien Radio und Fernsehen In Liberty City können viele Radiostationen mit allen möglichen Musikrichtungen empfangen werden. In Broker werden vorrangig Vladivostok FM und Radio Broker gehört. In Bohan sind die Hip-Hop-Radiosender The Beat 102.7 und The Classics 104.1 sowie der Latin-Pop-Radiosender San Juan Sounds beliebt. In Algonquin erfreuen sich The Vibe 98.8 und K109 The Studio relativ großer Popularität. Zudem werden noch IF99, Jazz Nation Radio 108.5, Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 sowie WKTT Talk Radio und viele mehr in ganz Liberty City gehört. Die zwei zur Verfügung stehenden TV-Kanäle in der Stadt sind Weazel und CNT. Das TV-Programm beider Sender bietet auch Serien und Shows, die in Liberty City gedreht wurden, bspw. A History of Liberty City oder Live from Split Sides. Bildung Die Stadt verfügt über eine Vielzahl an Bildungseinrichtungen, darunter eine Universität, zehn Oberschulen (davon zwei Akademien) und eine Bücherei in Broker. Universitäten * Vespucci-Universität Oberschulen * Bohan Leadership Academy * Castle Garden High School * East Holland High School * Easton Academy for Boys * Fort Side High School * Liberty City High School * Meadows Park International High School * Rotterdam Heights High School * South Broker High School * South Slopes High School Inseln Zusätzlich bietet Liberty City drei kleine Inseln, die alle verwaltungstechnisch zu Algonquin gehören: * Charge Island * Colony Island * Happiness Island Karten (Alle mit Alderney ganz links) GTA IV Map.jpg|Große Straßenkarte GTA-V-Karte.svg|Stadtviertel GTA4-Fundorte.jpg|Fundorte Detailed Map of Liberty City (GTA IV).png|Hochauflösende Straßenkarte * Die Karte von Liberty City in GTA IV mit Google Maps und Street View Bildergalerie 800px-Sunset.jpg|Ein Sonnenuntergang über Liberty City Algonquin-Skyline, IV.png Bg-motiv-lc.jpg|Skyline Img 37421 gta4 trailer3.jpg|Freudenstatue LC1.jpg LC2.jpg|Zirconium Building, GetaLife Buildig... Liberty City 2, IV.PNG Liberty City-Skyline, IV.jpg gtaiv-20110105-200647.jpg|Aussicht auf Algonquin Bridge GTA 4 Times Square (2).jpg|Star Junction Algonquin.jpg|Algonquin und Broker Bridge Monoglobe, Meadows Park, IV.PNG|Monoglobe Hove Beach (GTA4) (northeastwards).jpg|Hove Beach und Broker Bridge 51.jpg|Die Freudenstatue und Algonquin SkylineNachts.jpg|Die Skyline Liberty Citys bei Nacht Trivia * Die Größe Liberty Citys bzw. der Spielwelt war ursprünglich wesentlich größer angelegt: ländliche Gegenden und Berge, die den Adirondack und Catskill Mountains nachempfunden waren, sollte es geben. Möglicherweise war ein kompletter Liberty City State geplant. * Die Spielwelt ist kleiner als die von San Andreas, da dies das erste HD-Open-World-Spiel von Rockstar Games ist. * Obwohl Algonquin auf das real existierende Manhattan in New York City basiert, existiert keine einzige nummerierte Straße. * In der Alpha-Fassung von Chinatown Wars sah die Karte (unter anderer Anordnung von Gebäuden und Straßen) von Liberty City noch gänzlich anders aus. * Der auf den Broadway basierende Burlesque fehlt in Chinatown Wars. Hier gibt es in Star Junction lediglich eine Y-Kreuzung. * Obwohl in Liberty City Fußball- sowie Eishockeyteams vertreten sind, existieren keine Fußballplätze oder Sporthallen in der Stadt, jedoch Basketball- und Baseballplätze und einen Golfplatz. * Das Spiel „Project Gotham Racing 4“ spielt in der Stadt Las Vegas mit einem Plakat mit der Aufschrift „LIBERTY. From Broadway to Vegas at New York“ möglicherweise auf GTA IV und Liberty City an. * Das Hauptbild dieses Artikels ist auch im realen New York vorhanden (hier). * In Grand Theft Auto V ist Liberty City im Film „The Simian“ nach einer Apokalypse zu sehen. GTALiberty City IV.jpg|GTA IV Beta 02112011031.jpg|Das Plakat Simian LC Postapokalypse V.png|Liberty City nach der Apokalypse im Film „The Simian“ (GTA V) en:Liberty City (HD Universe) es:Liberty City (IV) fr:Liberty City : ère GTA IV ja:リバティーシティー(GTAIV) nl:Liberty City in GTA IV era no:Liberty City pl:Liberty City (uniwersum HD) pt:Liberty City (IV) ro:Liberty City în GTA IV ru:Либерти-Сити вселенной HD fi:Liberty City (GTA IV Era) sv:Liberty City Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia